Finding Hope
by la2ur2a
Summary: Hope was something the wizarding world is in need of as they try to rebuild. Something the 7th years who are leaving hogworts needed. A feeling that those who lost friends or family durring the last reign of Voldemort needed. H/G R/h
1. Conversations

It had only been two weeks after the greatest devastation since Albus Dumbledore's death had happened. It wasn't just a devastation, but also a joyous occasion. That was a day when both fear and joy met each other. A day when so many were lost, families torn apart, loyalties tested, and friends were lost forever. The very same day that Voldemort was killed. The same day the boy who lived survived the killing curse for the second time, a day when ordinary people became heroes. This day began a new era not only for the wizarding world but for the muggles too. For even the muggles, who didn't know the magical world existed knew that whatever evil had tormented them was gone for good.

Harry Potter didn't know how he passed his newts. But he was very grateful he did. He was sitting on the couch facing the fireplace in Gryffindor tower. He was staring at the fire. Although the May weather was warm and pleasant, Harry felt an odd sense of comfort from the dancing red and orange flames. He felt someone sit next to him and turned his head leaving his thoughts to focus on the person sitting next to him. He smiled as he saw Ginny. He could feel the dragon in him that had plagued him when he had the growing crush on Ginny purr.

"hey." He murmured softly to her, "doing ok?" He had barely seen her since he to his disgust found out that he, Ron and Hermione still had to take their Newts.

"Guess so." She said almost sadly, "I miss him." Harry put his arm around her. He missed those happy care free days with her when they were dating. He knew he needed to push it out of his mind for now but Ginny was in need of a friend right now. He saw a smile knowing that him just being there was helping, "I guess I just never thought he would be the first to go. I always figured Bill would be first out of us kids because he was the oldest," harry chuckled softly and saw Ginny smile, "After the chamber of secrets he and George just took me under their wing. They checked on me almost every day, I knew they meant well but it was hard to keep secrets from them when they were almost always that close. The only one I had was who I was dating." Ginny looked the happiest Harry had seen her in a while.

"I'm just glad they weren't here when you and I were." Harry said softly, "I imagine that I would be locked in the basement of their store and doing many unpleasant forced testing of their products by now." Ginny laughed.

"Harry I think your right." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Although Bill and Charlie would probably be the ones to be afraid of. They still see me as the precious little six year angel," Harry gave Ginny a surprised look, "They were gone when I was growing up so much that that's the image they know and love. "

"If they only knew the real you," Harry joked. Ginny took a pillow and hit him. "Hey! Alright Miss Weasley, this means war!" Harry took the nearest one and hit her. After a few hits both just laughed.

"I'm glad I only have a few more days here!" a familiar tired voice came from the entrance to the common room. Ron Weasley hurried in and settled himself in the nearest chair. "What's this all about?" Harry didn't realize it but Ginny's head was lying on his lap.

"Ron, sod off!" Ginny said annoyed.

"But Gin, you two aren't dating any more remember?"

"So? I'm comfortable where I am."

Two people entered the common room this time.

"I hope I did well on the Herbology newt." The first voice was a male.

"I know you did." Came a female voice.

Ginny and Harry shared a silent giggle as they watched Ron turn slightly red as Hermione Granger entered. The first voice they heard belonged to Neville.

Both sat in the common room, the two newest occupants ignoring position Ginny and Harry were in. After a moment of silence Ginny asked, "What are you guys going to do now?"

Ron shrugged not having much thought about what he was going to do or what there was to do. Hermione answered first, "Something in the ministry."

"I might take professor Sprouts place. She is retiring this year." Neville spoke softly.

"Auror," Harry said confidently, "what about you Gin?"

"Come back here for another year." She said so seriously that everyone including herself laughed.


	2. one last time

To the seventh years their last few days passed by too quickly. They found themselves using every packing spell they could think of. The minutes quickly counted down till they had to leave their dorm, their home for nine months of the last seven years. The Gryffindor boys looked around for the last time.

"It's weird isn't it?" Dean Thomas asked the group.

"Yeah" Seamus answered. Neville, Ron, and Harry agreed.

"It seems like yesterday we just arrived here." Neville said.

"All that weirdness of rooming with four other people." Harry said.

"Yeah." All the others answered in unison.

They hurried down the stairs with their luggage trailing behind them for the one last breakfast and the last train ride of their Hogworts days. Their luggage was placed amongst everyone else's belongings and hurried over to the breakfast table.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Ron asked his sister who looked rather pleased with herself.

"I'll be alone next year." She answered smiling, "the only Weasley."

"So?"

"Why aren't you stuffing your face like you always do at breakfast?" Ginny snapped at him, only realizing Ron had never been alone. When they were at home, she was there. When he came to Hogworts Percy, Fred and George were there. He wouldn't understand the beauty of alone. Not being compared to anyone, although that was probably going to happen anyways.

"I don't know. Not really hungry."

"What? Ronald Weasley not hungry? Dear lord, Ginny post your mother immediately I think he's ill!" Hermione said very dramatically, laughing at Ron.

"Very funny 'mione." He said as she took a seat next to him. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron seemed to be pushing the limits of each others' personal bubble. _'Maybe they are getting a clue.'_ Harry thought to himself. He knew Ron secretly liked Hermione and her likewise. It would be great if they both realized they were in love with each other. But then he would be the third wheel. He only wished he could have the guts to get back together with Ginny. He started to realize that this would be very hard, as he needed to get a job, his own place even though Molly told him he could stay at the burrow as long as he wants, and then Ginny will have to come back to finish her last year. He knew he would be coming back for quidditch matches after all Ginny was bound to be the captain of Gryffindor.

As a group the seventh years and Ginny stood up to leave the great hall. Ginny didn't understand the emotions going through their minds but she knew Harry was sad to be leaving. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a compartment and enjoyed their time together. Hermione needed to locate her parents, restore their memories and spend some time with them before she went to the ministry to start her career. Ron although knew exactly what he was going to do for a while. He was going to move in with George and help with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The four played several games of exploding snap, had many conversations from what was going on presently to as far as twenty years from now.

"I imagine Hermione will be the mistress of magic with spew instated." Ron said. The other three laughed.

"Ron… I don't know… You will be crushed by a hippogriff!" Hermione laughed impersonating professor Trelawney. Everyone laughed.

Ron looked at Harry obviously thinking very hard about what Harry could be possibly be doing. "You'll have married Ginny, have three kids, and have revolutionized the auror office." He stated quite seriously. Both Harry and Ginny turned several shades of red.

"oh yeah?" Ginny asked, "I think you and Hermione will be married with two kids. Maybe you'll become an auror later on down the road." It was Ron and Hermione's turn to have blush creep across their faces. Harry watched as Ron's hand involuntarily grabbed Hermione's.

The train ride had never seemed so fast. They had arrived at King's Cross. As Harry got his trunk he began to search for Hedwig's cage then remembering that she wasn't there. He missed her dearly but knew she was in a better place. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeting Ginny with hugs. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George were all there.

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted him and hugged him close, "I couldn't be any more proud of you." She whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He withdrew from asking why. It felt weird, hearing someone telling you that they are proud of you. He smiled knowing Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have said it unless she meant it. He could feel this weird almost sort of happiness growing in him that made him smile. Was this the feeling of hope? He wondered. He felt like everything was going to be ok. Harry smiled. He couldn't imagine his life without the help of the Weasley family. He couldn't even really think of a future without Ginny.

After taking a ministry car back to the burrow Mrs. Weasley made a delicious dinner. The order had joined them, for this was a cause to celebrate, not only Ron, Harry, and Hermione succeeding in finishing school but of the order's successful attributes to the downfall of Lord Voldemort. They ate dinner outside under the dark blue night sky.

Kingsley stood up, cleared his throat and said, "I would like to purpose a toast," everyone raised their glasses, "in memory of the Order of Phoenix members who had lost their lives fighting in a righteous cause," he paused as everyone clinked glasses and bowed their heads for a moments of silence to respect the departed, "To Harry, Ron, and Hermione who aided the order greatly in the battle," he paused as once again everyone clinked glasses, " I also feel the need to honor one more person, Ginny. I know things were incredibly difficult at Hogworts with having death eaters present. You gave a glowing feeling in that dark time. You helped the students remember that there is something worth fighting for." He paused looking at the beaming Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, " To Ginny. For keeping hope in the darkest of times." Everyone clinked glasses one last time looking down the table to smile at Ginny. She had turned several shades of red, even though Bill and Charlie were telling her that she did the best thing she could have done.

Bill wrapped his arms around his little sister and said, "whoever marries you, is a very lucky guy I think." He said softly. Ginny smiled at her eldest brother, "It's hard keeping bright spirits in the darkest of times."

What Bill said made Harry think of Dumbledore. Harry knew Dumbledore would have been here if he would have still been alive but that was probably never meant to be.

Everyone started leaving wishing their goodnights, Ron was leaving to get moved in to the flat above the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Good luck mate," Harry said shaking Ron's hand.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever," Ron said as Molly ran and hugged her youngest son tightly, "Mum I can't breathe."

"You take good care of yourself," Molly said firmly, and then whispered, "keep an eye on George, don't give him too much trouble, he's still a little torn apart."

Harry hadn't heard George speak all night. He couldn't even begin to image how it would feel to have lost a twin. George and Ron left, Ginny started to head upstairs to her bedroom.

"Good night." Harry told her. She smiled at him.

"Night Harry." She entered her room and closed the door.

Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face knowing Ginny was only one floor below him.

A/N: Please r/r! I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT A REVIEW!


	3. Live the Life You Want to Live

The morning light poured into the bedroom where Harry was sleeping. The green eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Harry liked waking up this way rather than his scar hurting or having his aunt wake him up and telling him to make breakfast. He could smell the wonderful scent of Mrs. Wealey's cooking. He dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen hoping Ginny would already be down, maybe waiting for him.

"Morning Harry," Mr. Weasley told him looking up from the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't see Ginny sitting there.

"Here you go," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry handing him a plateful of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling at Mrs. Weasley. There was a sound of footsteps coming down stairs. Harry's head jerked up hoping that it was Ginny, and there she was. Dressed in a white tank top with denim shorts, there seemed to be a certain glow that made what she wore more than just simple. That outfit looked elegant to him. As Ginny approached to sit in the chair next to his, Harry got out of his seat and pushed the chair in for her, earning odd glances from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny just smiled and thanked him as she began to eat her breakfast.

Ginny had asked Harry the night before to help her train for quidditch for the upcoming season and he of course agreed. Only hoping that the little time together they had would make her fall in love with him again. Harry wasn't sure if she still loved him or not. Ginny had become a complex person over the months he was gone finding horcruxes. She need to though, he thought to himself. She needed to protect herself and others, give hope to the younger students. As both stood up to leave Mr. Weasley asked to speak with Harry alone, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley obeyed the wish and went outside.

"Harry, you still like Ginny don't you?" He asked folding the Daily Prophet and looking at him sternly through his glasses. Harry nodded never seeing Mr. Weasley look so serious, "I do know what goes on in Ginny's life. I know Ron had a hard time when you got together then broke up with her. She was a little torn apart. I want you to take your time if your planning on getting back together with her. I know that look you gave her. She had a glow around her didn't she?"

Harry nodded, "I love her. I missed her so much while I was away and prayed that she would be safe at Hogworts. I only broke up with her because..."

"You didn't want her to get hurt." Mr. Weasley finished, " There is very little if any danger left now Harry. Go and you live the life you want to live now. Don't let fear consume you." Mr. Weasley smiled and went off to work.

The last two sentences echoed through Harry's head. The life he wanted to live. He never took much time to think about the life he wanted to live. He knew two things for sure though. He wanted to be an auror and probably what was more important he needed Ginny. He tried to imagine someone else to love and shuddered. It wasn't right at all. He went outside to search for Ginny. As he walked towards the orchard he could faintly see a broom with Ginny on it, hovering around. He smiled as a plan began to formulate in his head for her birthday after all she would be of age.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who did review. I hate pulling that stunt. I know this is a very short chapter but this gives me room to write more.


	4. Good Luck

Harry never thought time could have passed faster then what it did with Ginny. Two weeks had already passed with laughter, quidditch, and fun. He knew though his fun would have to end after all Ron, had already got a job at his brother's joke shop and Hermione already started with the ministry. He felt a tiny bit sad for them and almost selfish. To him there was endless opportunities to be with Ginny, not to have to worry about a job yet, or his future. He knew it needed to come to an end for now. Maybe later there would endless amounts of time with her. Months, years maybe, those words recited in his head. He decided he wanted years and not just months.

He dressed as nicely as he could to go the ministry of magic in. Harry had never felt more nervous in his life. But this is what was happening now, life. He only ate a single piece of toast which Mrs. Weasley had to stuff down his throat to begin with.

"Your bound to be accepted into the training program," Mr. Weasley told him. "After all you've done. It would be a shame not to see you in that office." Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley's words of comfort but he knew he had still been undesirable number one.

Ginny's entrance had been a quiet one this morning. She didn't look up at anyone and ate her breakfast.

"Good morning to you to," Her mother said to her. She looked up and smiled then went back to her pancakes.

"Wait!" Ginny said as Harry got up announcing he was leaving. He stood still as commanded, much to his surprise the silent girl hugged him and whispered, "Good luck." Harry felt her lips gently press against his cheek. The dragon in him exploded with happiness. Nothing could be wrong about that feeling. He could barely move, this didn't help in the cause of him being away from her. This made him only want to stay with the red headed goddess longer.

There it was. The building Hermione, Ron, and himself had broke into without getting caught. The ministry did know someone broke in but that wasn't the same as getting caught. He cautiously entered the elevator. One stop, two, three… He knew the next was his. Finding all the courage he could find, he found himself in front of the auror secretary.

The blonde blue eyed girl glanced at him with fascination then asked, "How can I help you?"

"Um. Yeah. Job." Was all the came out of his mouth.

The blonde girl laughed, "Nervous? No need to be. You need to fill out this application." She handed him several pieces of parchment, "And this is only to see if you qualify for training." She added. The blonde lead him to a room where there was a few desks and chairs. He sat down next to the door, "You will have to finish here, than if you are accepted you need to be tested while you are here."

Harry used the quill and ink given to him. He began the almost endless application. He preferred the simpler questions then the harder ones. Amongst the hardest was a question of loyalty, if the ministry chooses to ignore a reasonable explanation of a dark lords rising, which you side with the ministry or against? Harry didn't know how to answer. He nervously wrote it depends on the situation, rather then leaving the question blank. One he could answer though was why he wanted to be an auror. The last one was perhaps the easiest question of all. Is there someone worth dying for? He answered yes.Harry stood up and walked back to the blonde girl. She tapped the application with her wand as a blue light seemed scan it.

"We are making a copy and analyzing it," she said, a green check mark appeared on the application, "well Mr. Potter, you are accepted. This test, is to see which group you will go to. There is a more in depth group or the intermediate group. The in depth is more advanced." She handed him a test and walked him back to the same room.

Hours passed as Harry answered questions as accurately as he could. He wanted this more than anything. Although he could always fall back on quidditch, the idea of being an auror was almost as right as being with Ginny. He smiled as the thought of her floated into his head, it made him only want to finish quicker, to go and have fun with her. He arrived at the last question which was how to identify an inferi. Harry had almost forgot about those, he scribbled down what he did remember once again walking back to the secretary.

"thank you, the ministry will contact you via owl in the next few days." Harry left the ministry as fast as he could.

It was nighttime when he returned to the burrow. Did he really spend all day there? Harry chuckled softly as he saw Ginny curled up on the couch obviously waiting for him. He sat down beside her and gently shook her awake. She made a rather sleepy noise that signaled she was almost awake.

"I'm back." He whispered in her ear. He smiled as the brown orbs opened and blinked.

"How did you do?" She asked starting to get up.

"I'm in training." He told her.

Ginny threw her arms around him and said, "Oh I knew you would! Mum left you some dinner."

Harry happily ate what Mrs. Weasley left him and went to bed dreaming of Ginny once again.


	5. Laughter and Smile

Harry woke up late the next morning with a red head hovering over him. He fumbled for his glasses and saw it was Ginny with a tray of food.

"Good morning." She said happily, placing the tray on his bed.

"Morning," was all he could muster. He had several thoughts of asking Ginny out before he went to training, before the results came back for his test.

"Do you want to go and see Ron?" Ginny asked suddenly. Harry nodded his mouth full of French toast. He finished the breakfast and changed as Ginny went downstairs to go put up the tray.

"Mum, Harry and I are going to the joke shop we'll be back later." Ginny said grabbing floo powder and yelling, "Diagon Alley!" all before Molly had a chance to protest.

"Look after her won't you Harry? It's still not totally safe out there." Mrs. Weasley said softly. Harry nodded grabbing the floo power and repeating Ginny's words.

After the spinning sensation stopped, Harry got out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Something made him instinctively grab Ginny's hand involuntarily. Ginny looked down, surprisingly smiled and off they went holding hands towards the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's. The colorful building was still as colorful as ever disregarding that Fred and George had to abandon their shop. He smiled as he saw Ron working at the register and George attempting to watch younger kids from potentially hurting themselves. George looked up smiled and said, "Ginny how's my favorite little sister?"

"I'm your only sister." She replied while he hugged her.

"Hey mate," Ron said while counting out change for another customer. Harry and Ron caught up while George talked to Ginny about the newest products and of course Harry.

"So what's the deal with you and Harry?"

"We're just friends." Ginny said. Harry felt the dragon in him feel depressed. Maybe she was saying it because he's her brother? He would have to ask her later. Since he didn't know anything about training, he wanted to ask her out again before it was too late.

"So how did the auror thing go?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah…" Harry came snapping out of his thoughts, "Really well. I should know what group I'll be in soon."

As soon as Harry finished another group of kids came in, "Well looks like George and I will be busy for the next little bit." He went off to start helping as George quickly ended his conversation with Ginny to begin helping their egger customers.

Without a word both Harry and Ginny walked out of the business. "Can you believe that?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry nodded, "The store is still doing so well!"

"People loved your brothers stuff in school Gin, you should know that." Harry reminded her.

"Yeah I remember, I used a couple of their products once-upon-a-time or two." Ginny said mischievously. Harry smiled knowing she had used a few when Umbridge was at Hogwarts. They walked down Diagonally alley as Harry stopped and smiled as Fortescue's ice cream parlor had re-opened.

"Would you like an ice cream? Before we head back?" Harry asked. He saw Ginny smile hopefully, "C'mon it's on me."

"Mr. Potter!" Fortescue came and greeted him with a big smile. "How good to see you and your guest." He smiled at Ginny, "What can I do for you today? Anything either of you want is on the house, without you I wouldn't be able to re-open and see all the smiling faces." Harry smiled at the praise ordered for him and Ginny and sat outside.

Harry and Ginny had talked about anything and everything. He loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

"Wow Gin, the day is almost over." He said looking at his watch seeing that it was almost 3:00 p.m. "We've been sitting here for 3 hours!"

"We do need to get back." Ginny said. They both had gotten up and walked.

'When are you going to ask her Harry?' a little voice in his head ask himself. 'You maybe losing your chance Potter.' The same voice teased.

"Harry are you coming?" Ginny asked turned around, she stood outside of the leaky cauldron ready to use the floo powder to get back to the burrow.

"Yeah" Harry said. 'I'm going to do it tonight' he argued the with the other thought that had questioned him. 'It will be special and she will certainly remember it.'


	6. Second Chances

A/N: I would love to thank Dueler312, for reviewing and giving me encouragement to finish this story.

Harry smiled as he had the plan in his mind and how it was going to work. Ginny liked to take a walk sometimes after dinner and he thought tonight he would suggest it. As he reflected earlier, Ginny held his hand and smiled, that was certainly in his favor. However, her telling George that they were just friends made him nervous. He then reflected on the kiss on the check she had given him, why would she do that if they were just friends? There were so many questions on his mind that made him nervous he tried to stop thinking about it but he couldn't. At just the right moment, Molly had called him for dinner.

Dinner had went uneventful Arthur had talked about work, Ginny had talked about her and Harry's visit to Diagon Alley and seeing Ron and George, Harry would chime in a few comments when he could. Ginny had automatically starting clearing off the table and Harry offered to help her. Arthur and Molly smiled at the sight of Harry helping Ginny. After they had cleaned the dishes and put them away Harry swallowed his pride "Ginny do you want to go for a walk?"

The red head smiled, "Sure Harry." Harry followed her out the backdoor and into the garden. She stopped and admired the flowers and Harry couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to pick one and tuck it behind her ear. She looked at him, "What's on your mind Harry? You've seemed distracted today." She looked up into his eyes and waited for his answer.

'This is it Potter, be a man.' Harry looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said. "Gin I've been thinking about us lately." Harry took the opportunity to lead Ginny out of the garden and to sit on a swing where they could see the sunset. The only word uttered out of Ginny's mouth was "And?" Harry knelt down to where they were eye level with each other and just let everything go, "I missed you when I wasn't at school last year, I had worried about you, and was wishing I could see your face." He paused trying to read Ginny's face. "I wanted to hold your hand, hear you laugh, talk to you," He paused again he could see Ginny was in a bit of shock, "And the last few weeks have been wonderful getting to be with you again." He saw what was starting to be a small smile on her face, "would you want to try it again? Dating that is, I understand if you don't."

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Harry I would love to but…" Harry's heart fell the dragon in him just didn't even want to hear the rest, until it started to feel happiness again at Ginny's hand holding his. "Harry what about your job?" She asked almost tearfully, "You will have three years of training before they even let you through, and I still have a year of school left…" She trailed off looking at him for answers.

Harry thought for a moment, "Gin, we can make what we have of the summer and our time together," He stopped to be sure the beautiful woman was still looking him in the eye, "And when you go to school I will go to Hogsmeade during those weekends you can go, and I will go to all the quidditch matches I can."

Harry waited for Ginny's answer. Ginny opened her mouth to speak "Harry a part of me says no I shouldn't give you another chance," Harry felt his world crash around him, "But…" 'But could be good' he thought. "Another part of me, says it would be silly of me to let a second chance go." Harry waited patiently for Ginny to continue, "I like the side that gives you and I a second chance." Harry smiled, he wanted to kiss her and start where they left off, but he waited for any cue. "I missed you so much last year" Ginny laid her head on his chest, Harry carefully placed his hand on head and started to stroke her hair, " It was horrible, Neville and I were constantly trying to be sure the younger kids were ok, and reassuring them…" Ginny's voice trailed off, "It was awful Harry." She paused "But we did what we could to make sure people still remembered Dumbledore's name. One time we wrote 'Dumbledore's army still recruiting'. But I'm ready for a happier time, and it's been good for me to the last few weeks, I had almost forgotten you would need to find a job soon…" Ginny trailed off again.

"It's ok Gin." Harry said assuring his girlfriend. "Last year, was nothing more then a memory" Ginny smiled as he said.

"I'm glad it's over. It will be a new start." Ginny said smiling changing the subject.


	7. Broomsticks and Questions

Harry awoke the next day in his room, 'was that a dream?' He asked himself. Did him and Ginny really just get back together? He smiled at the thought. He wondered what today would have in store for him, and hoping maybe today there would be an owl for him from the auror's office. He dressed then went downstairs for breakfast. Ginny was already down before him eating smiled and said "Good morning Harry." She went back to her breakfast. Harry sat down and before we could open his mouth to say good morning, "You have mail Harry." Handing an official looking envelope with the Ministry of Magic symbol on it, Ginny, Arthur and Molly Weasley watched as Harry nervously opened it up.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the auror training program. We will be expecting you to report for training next Monday July 20 at 8:00 a.m. _

_Congratulations, _

_David Smith _

_Head of the Department of Aurors _

This is it. This was happening only in 3 days. Harry looked up realizing everyone in the room was anxiously waiting for him to speak. "I'm in. I start Monday."

"Congratulations," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to say at almost the same time. Ginny smiled at him nodded and added "You will be great." She finished and went outside not waiting for Harry as usual. Harry finished and as he walked out the door to find Ginny Mrs. Weasley said "Harry dear, be sure you and Ginny come back to the house soon, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione, will be coming for dinner tonight and I would love to have you and Ginny help." Harry nodded. He wondered if Ginny had told her mum and dad about them yet.

After looking around Harry didn't see Ginny, but decided to look up at the sky and saw his beautiful girlfriend on her broom. He summoned his broom and flew to catch up with her.

Ginny looked over at him and flew just a little faster. Harry smiled it felt like a spontaneous race. He had missed being on his broom so much. Ginny plunged downward in a meadow and Harry followed her.

"Why must we grow up?" Ginny asked once Harry laid beside her on the green grass. Harry thought about this. It was a good question. Why must we grow up?

"Why must we grow old?" Harry asked her in reply.

"We're as young as we feel." Ginny said with a little giggle. Harry turned his head and smiled.

"Feeling clever are we?" He asked, rolling on top of Ginny and beginning to tickle her.

"Harry… Stop… Can't…. Breath" Ginny said between the laughter. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rolled back on to his back so that Ginny was on top of him.

"I guess to answer your question Miss Weasley," Harry tried to sound like Professor Dumbledore, "That is life."

Harry and Ginny continued their conversations when Harry realized that he and Ginny had been out there a couple of hours and Mrs. Weasley needed him and Ginny to help get ready for the dinner tonight. "Gin…" Harry murmured, "We need to get back, your mum's planning on having everyone here."

He heard a small reply of "Ok. I really don't want to go back though." She said still on top of him. "I wish we could stay like this and you not have to go and work and me not have to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry stroked her hair and felt brave and kissed the top of her head. Ginny looked up at him and closed her eyes moving her lips closer to his. Harry felt life suddenly get so much better have Ginny's lips against his again. He felt as though a huge ray of light had suddenly light the darkness that had plagued him. He dared to open his eyes and saw her smiling. He gently rolled Ginny off from on top of him and got up and helped her from the grass.

"Do… Do your parents know… we…" Harry started and stopped as he saw Ginny shake her head.

"I thought we would tell everybody during dinner." Ginny said. "But I do think mum and dad know, they may not act like it but I think they do." Harry and Ginny got on their brooms and helped Mrs. Weasley prepare for the dinner that evening.

A/N: Please r/r.


	8. Surprise!

Harry sat next to Ginny in the living room waiting. It was only the two of them so he dared to gently take her hand and hold it. Ginny smiled at him. "Is it sad I'm nervous about us getting out to your family?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Well…" she whispered. "The worst thing that could happen is they don't approve…" Harry hung his head low at the thought of her brothers and mother disapproving. He had Mr. Weasley and Ginny's vote and probably Hermione's if it counted for anything but that was at least 3 against several others. Ginny cupped his face in her hands and lifted his head back up where she was looking him in the eye, "But I don't care if they approve or not. It's my decision." Harry smiled, he glanced around quickly, and kissed her.

All the Weasley children, Fleur and Hermione had arrived and was getting ready to go outside for dinner when one unexpected visitor came knocking at the door. Everyone looked puzzled as the visitor knocked on the door again. Mrs. Weasley walked towards the door closely followed by her husband, and cautiously opened the door. She let out a small gasp and Mr. Weasley started to have a smile. Whom-ever the visitor was, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to see. "Can I come in?" The visitor asked. The voice sounded so familiar to all the occupants in the room that they all froze staring in at the doorway waiting to see who it was that was going to enter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley backed up to let the person come in. A tall red head came in with horn rimmed glasses on his freckled face. It was none other than Percy Weasley. He entered cautiously not knowing what kind of reception he would receive. He looked amongst his siblings faces and saw shock and disbelief.

"Have you had anything to eat dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't break her heart and had not interacted with the family since he took his promotion. The rest of the Weasley children looked at their mum like they would when they were little, why. Percy picked up on his siblings thoughts and said, "Life goes on, and I was stupid for thinking any promotion in the ministry would be worth more than my family ever would be. And after Fred died, I made a promise to myself to enjoy the time I have with my family and not be a git."

George Weasley got up and walked towards his older brother. The Weasley siblings were ready to intervene and keep the two brothers away from each other when much to their surprise George hugged Percy. Percy was shocked himself and then returned the hug. Harry watched as every sibling hugged their brother for his return. Harry looked over at Hermione who looked just as shocked and relieved as Harry felt. The two had wondered what Percy's fate would be with the family even after Percy's surprise appearance in the second battle. Maybe there was some hope for Percy to.

Everyone had wondered outside to enjoy the cool evening air and Mrs. Weasleys dinner. After light dinner chats between the occupants Mr. Weasley spoke up, " Harry didn't you have something you wanted to tell everyone?" Harry could feel his face turning a little red and could see blush slowly creeping on Ginny's face as well.

"Well… Um… Ginny and I are back together…" He announced and looked around preparing to take shelter under the table.

"Tell us something we don't already know!" Charlie said with a smile.

"What…" Ron said. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday" Ginny answered as if it was obvious.

There were a few random comments until Mr. Weasley spoke up again, "Harry that's wonderful but I don't think that was the announcement we were quite looking for." Harry gave Mr. Weasley a puzzled look, "Your job at the ministry."

"Oh Yeah! I'm accepted into training with the auror department." Harry said proudly. Everyone smiled and congratulated him. Harry wondered briefly for a second if his parents would be this proud of him if they were alive. He was sure of it just because he knew they were with him always in his heart. He felt slightly embarrassed about thinking the announcement Mr. Weasley wanted him to say was about him and Ginny. He found Ginny's hand and held it smiling as everything seemed to be ok.

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. The Weasley men beckoned Harry over taking advantage of the women being busy.

"Now Harry… You will make Ginny happy right?" Bill asked. Harry nodded.

"Treat her like the princess she is?" Charlie asked.

"Why wouldn't I treat her like a princess? She's the one giving me a second chance…" Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Make sure she doesn't get too distracted with N.E.W.T.S…" Percy said. "She will need to do well on those."

"You go to her quidditch matches…" George added.

"See her when she's allowed to go to Hogsmeade." Ron said.

"And most importantly keep her happy!" All said together.

"I will do my best to keep her happy." Harry said and walked off wanting to be able to be with Ginny while he could.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!


	9. A friendly face

The rest of the weekend flew by quickly for Harry. He had helped Ginny with training for quidditch as much as he could while he was preparing for his first day of training as an auror. He was going to miss him and Ginny's carefree days of doing everything, anything and sometimes nothing. Monday came as it without a doubt does, and Harry felt very nervous. He wished he knew what to expect. Harry slowly got out of bed and went to the closet. He pulled a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt to wear under his ministry robes. He found a black tie and had added it to his outfit. He wasn't sure how nice or how casual to look so he thought what he had was fine for today. It was his first day after all, hopefully if any mistakes were made they would be forgiven. He went downstairs not really feeling hungry at all.

"Nervous?" Arthur asked from across the table. Harry nodded daring to nibble on the toast Mrs. Weasley put on his plate. "Don't be Harry. If anyone is going to do well in that office, it would be you."

Ginny came downstairs at the very last second before Mr. Weasley and Harry would be leaving. "Wait!" She exclaimed running towards Harry. She lunged at him and hugged him tight, he smiled and returned her embrace and she gave him a kiss on his lips. Harry's smile turned into that of a big goofy grin. "Have a good day." She murmured into his ear. He moved a lock of hair out of Ginny's face and tucked it behind her ear and he murmured right back to her, "You to." He let her out of his embrace knowing that he needed to get going he didn't want to be late on his first day.

Harry had to take the floo network to the ministry as he had never passed his apparition test officially. Harry got in the fireplace and took some floo powder and said "Ministry of Magic!" In a flash of green light he was gone. He felt that familiar twirling sensation and then he was there. Mr. Weasley was standing talking to someone and then smiled and waved at Harry. Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"Alright Harry let's go." Mr. Weasley and Harry walked to the elevators. Harry could only compare his nerves to his first day as to that of the day of his hearing. Harry almost missed his stop till a slight push from Mr. Weasley told him it was his. "Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry muttered quietly so no one could hear. "Harry call me Arthur." He whispered back smiling sent him off with a nod and Harry watched as the elevator whisked away.

Harry entered the office cautiously watching witches and wizards going several different directions with picture of death eaters. 'Wow they are still sorting that out' Harry thought. "Mr. Potter?" The blonde secretary asked. Harry nodded. "Let me take you to the head's office." Harry followed the blonde past the area of open cubicles. Harry saw a dark colored man sitting behind the desk, he was older and had numerous scars up and down his arms and one almost hook shaped scare on his right cheek.

"Ah Mr. Potter so nice to see you," Mr. Smith said, extending his grip to shake Harrys, "Please have a seat your group will comprise of one more person." Harry took a seat and looked around, besides himself and Mr. Smith there was no else there.

The door opened saving Harry of the awkward silence and confirming his instinct not to ask why no one else was there. The face that came in through the door somewhat shocked Harry. Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Mr. Longbottom I presume?" Mr. Smith asked. Neville nodded, "Nice to meet you. Your parents would be so proud of you I'm sure and as yours would be Harry. I suppose you two do know each other right?" He paused Harry and Neville looked at each other with a surprised look on their face to see the other. They both nodded. "Good because you two will be spending quite a bit of time together."


End file.
